Teenage Dream
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: SMASP slash / Petit récit de l'enfance supposé des fils Potter et Malfoy. Ou comment un déménagement peut parfois tout changer.


Auteur : Akira  
><strong>Titre : <strong>Teenage Dream  
>Genre : Enfance &amp; Adolescence (sisi c'est un genre xD)<p>

Rating : léger Lime vers la fin, dans tout les cas si vous n'aimez pas les slashs ne lisez pas.  
>Couple : un ScorpiusAlbus  
>Disclaimer : tout est a JK Rowling !<p>

Mot de l'auteur : Pour les dates, je me suis fiée à celles que j'ai trouvé sur l'encyclopédie Harry Potter, j'ai totalement inventée les dates des enfants, vu qu'on ne les connait pas !

A part ça, je trouve que Teenage Dream de Katy Perry colle très bien à l'histoire, d'où le titre….xD Il y a une probabilité de suite si ça vous a plut !

**Teenage Dream**

_Le 18 Juillet 2011, dans un quartier de la banlieue éloignée Londres._

Le gros camion de déménagement s'arrêta devant l'une des petites maisons du quartier. Le bâtiment était simple, toit de tuile, mur recouvert d'un crépis jaune pâle plus proche du blanc que du véritable jaune, le tout entouré d'un petit jardin.

La porte avant du véhicule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de haute taille, brun comme la nuit, et qui regardait avec satisfaction la propriété en face de lui.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de cinq minutes pour qu'une voiture bordeaux tourne le coin de la rue pour se garer derrière le camion. La porte du coté passager s'ouvrit et une jeune femme de taille moyenne en sortit. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le bas du dos en une cascade d'un roux flamboyant. Elle fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit une des portes arrières pour se saisir de sa fille de trois ans et alla rejoindre le premier arrivant, ignorant son ainé qui avait ouvert la seconde porte pour rejoindre son père.

Mais retournons prés de la voiture…

Une des portes arrière, mal refermée, s'ouvrit d'un bruit sec, et une petite tête brune apparue, poussant avec force cette dernière, trop lourde pour lui. Une jambe apparue, puis l'autre et il se laissa glisser sur le trottoir, manœuvre on ne peut plus difficile lorsque l'on a cinq ans, et qu'en plus on porte son nounours dans ses bras.

Voila, il était dehors. La porte qu'il avait lâchée se referma d'un claquement et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

« Al, viens voir notre nouvelle maison ! »

Le petit garçon, qui tenait toujours son nin-nin entre ses petit bras d'enfant _(un lion qui commençait à ce faire vieux mais dont le jeune garçon refusait de se séparer)_, avança de quelque pas, chancelant encore du fait de la longue route que la petite famille avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici. Voyant que son fils avait du mal à arriver jusqu'à eux, le père de famille vint à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras pour revenir jusqu'à sa compagne et ses deux autres rejetons.

« Tu vois mon cœur, c'est notre nouvelle maison. »

L'enfant resta silencieux. Son père déposa un baiser sur sa joue encore ronde et le reposa au sol avant d'ajouter.

« Aller, va donc jouer un peu en attendant qu'on ai installé les meubles. »

Un simple hochement de tête et le petit garçon remonta le trottoir jusqu'au bout de la palissade qui entourait son nouveau chez lui, ignorant son frère, James, qui lui suivait ses parents avec avidité, ignorant leurs demandes répétés d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Il ne connaissait personne ici, ils avaient déménagé parce que son père avait eu quelque chose qu'il appelait une 'célébrité' doublé d'un autre truc…'envie de changer d'air' s'il se souvenait bien. Bref, des mots bien compliqués et dont il ne comprenait pas encore le sens mais sa maman avait été heureuse en les entendant qu'ils ne devaient pas être si mal. Il se souvenait seulement que son père n'était pas très content quand des messieurs avec des drôles d'objets qui faisaient des flashes de lumières venaient les voir.

Seulement voilà, il avait du partir de chez lui.

Il se souvenait du visage triste de Rose, sa cousine, quand elle lui avait dit au revoir. Lui, ça ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose, il était triste bien sûr, mais sa maman lui avait dit qu'il pourrait la revoir, donc pourquoi aurait-il du pleuré ?

En attendant, maintenant qu'il était ici il se sentait un peu seul. Chez lui, il aurait pu aller jusqu'au square qu'il y avait juste en face ou il aurait retrouvé Rose et Hugo, ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais ici, il ne connaissait personne.

Arrivé au bout de la clôture, il s'accroupit et regarda autour de lui.

En face, une grande route qui arrivait il ne savait pas trop où, sûrement très loin, peut être même allait elle jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde ?

De l'autre coté de la rue, il voyait d'autres maisons qui ressemblaient à celle qui était maintenant la sienne et…quelque chose qui bouge prés de l'entré de la maison d'en face !

Une tête aussi blonde que la sienne était brune sorti de derrière une des barrières de bois, le regardant avec attention. Et puis disparu…

Finalement, un petit garçon sortit du jardin de la maison et traversa la rue en prenant bien soin de regarder de chaque coté de la rue, bien qu'il y ait peu, voir pas, de voiture qui y passe.

Dissimulé derrière son lion _(qui s'appelait griffon)_, le petit garçon regarda l'autre avancer en essayant d'être discret pour finalement se cacher derrière le bout du camion. Bientôt apparu une petite tête blonde qui regardait le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux presque fermés. On aurait presque dit une fouine…Albus en avait vu une, une fois, dans un livre de la bibliothèque de son ancienne maison. Il avait trouvé ça mignon.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant un moment chacun protégé à sa manière. Ils auraient pu rester comme cela longtemps si un des déménageurs n'était pas arrivé, faisant sursauter l'enfant aux yeux de fouine qui c'était caché derrière le camion

« Pousse toi petit, on risque de te faire mal, va jouer ailleurs. »

Se retrouvant à découvert, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de s'éloigner de l'homme qui s'échinait à sortir un des cartons présent dans l'arrière du fourgon, et donc de s'approcher du nouvel habitant du quartier. Les mains jointes dans son dos, il s'approcha timidement de ce dernier puis, d'une petite voix fluette, lui demanda :

« B'zour…tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Scorpius… »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers le garçon en face de lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants avant de répondre timidement :

« …Al…Albus…

- T'as quel âge?

- Cinq ans...

- Ah, je suis ton néné [1] alors! J'ai six ans ! »

Albus répondit à Scorpius avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux venir jouer ? Y a pas beaucoup d'enfant par ici à par moi, Théo et Penny…mais avec toi on sera quatre ! On va pouvoir jouer à pleiiiin de trucs trop bien ! Et puis…»

Scorpius semblait être un vrai moulin à parole. Albus, lui, ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Le plus jeune écoutait avec attention tout ce que lui disait son aîné, si bien que presque une demi heure passa sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'est ce moment que choisit son interlocuteur pour lui re-proposer de jouer.

« Jouer à quoi ?

- Euh…aux Chevaliers ! Moi je serais le grand guerrier valeureux et toi ….le petit garçon que je dois protéger !

- Mais, ça serait qui les méchants ?

- Ben, tous les autres voient… »

Scorpius avait prononcé cela comme une évidence. Pas très difficile, Albus accepta de bonne grâce. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, il arrive toujours un moment où les parents reprennent leur rôle habituel. Ginny, la mère d'Albus se posta à l'entrée de la maison et appela son fils.

« Al, c'est l'heure de manger ! »

L'interpellé se leva et après un petit signe à son nouvel ami et la promesse de se retrouver au même endroit le lendemain, retourna vers sa cher maman qui t'attendait toujours à l'entrée de la maison.

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Scorpius et il a six ans et on a joué aux chevaliers. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher cde sourire en voyant son fils aussi enthousiaste. C'était tellement rare. Elle le dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en se demandant ou elle avait entendu parler d'un enfant nommé Scorpius.

Albus était en effet un enfant un peu trop introverti pour son âge. Il préférait souvent rester seul que d'aller jouer avec des enfants de son age, à l'exception de Rose et Hugo. La jeune femme avait eu très peur qu'il ne trouve pas d'ami semblable ici, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

La fin du repas se passa calmement, Albus racontant, entre deux bouchées de poisson, tous les détails de l'aventure qui leur était arrivé à Scorpius et à lui, alors qu'ils jouaient, sous les regards amusé de ses parents.

Le repas terminé, Ginny pris sa fille dans ses bras et demanda a son fil de la suivre à l'étage pour lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre. Elle le laissa dans la pièce chaleureuse ou ses affaires avait été mise pour aller coucher sa fille, puis revint.

« Cela te convient ?

- Oui, c'est super 'man.

- Super ! Aller, au lit maintenant !

- d'accord ! »

Le jeune garçon bailla, fatigué par toute les péripéties qui c'étaient produites en une journée et s'allongea dans le lit installé dans un des coins de la chambre pendant que sa mère fermait volet et rideaux. Celle-ci revient ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son tendre amour et sortit de la chambre, sans oublier, bien sur, d'allumer d'un sort la petite veilleuse de nuit…

Cette nuit là, Albus fit des rêves emplis de chevalier sauvant des enfants en détresse et de tous les jeux qu'ils pourront bientôt faire Scorpius et lui…

De retour dans le salon, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, déjà installé dans le canapé du salon à revoir des rapports demandé par le ministère. Elle sourit en regardant son mari si à l'aise, tandis qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter ce déménagement en monde moldu.

La célébrité d'Harry n'avait jamais été un problème jusque là, du moins tant que les enfants étaient petit. A présent que James allait à l'école, il n'était pas rare que les enfants lui posent des questions sur ses parents si connus, et il était déjà arrivée que Harry se fasse ennuyer par des journalistes ou même des parents d'élèves en allant chercher son fils. C'est donc d'un commun accord que les deux adultes avaient décidé de mettre leurs enfants dans une école moldu du quartier ou ils venaient d'emménager.

Elle savait que quelques familles sorcières habitaient dans le coin, sans savoir lesquelles exactement, mais certaines maisons dégageaient clairement de l'énergie magique.

« Ginny ? »

La voix de son mari la fit sursauter, tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui chéri ?

- Je crois que le Scorpius dont Al' nous parlait tout à l'heure…c'est le fils Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Mais …

- J'avais entendu dire que Draco s'étaient installé dans un quartier moldu. Ils n'ont plus le manoir depuis la guerre tu sais. Et…il a pas mal changé après la mort de son père. »

Ginny ne dit rien, attendant de voir où son époux voulait en venir.

« Demain, nous proposeront à Albus d'aller voir les parents de son amis, avec des gâteaux. Je pense il est plus que temps de mettre fin à cette guerre avec les Malfoy. »

Il ne précisa pas que cette guerre était déjà terminée depuis un moment, et que c'était Draco lui-même qui lui avait parlé de cette maison. Il en toucherait deux mots à son collègue au ministère le lendemain. Si leurs fils pouvaient devenir amis, alors ils ne les empêcheraient pas à cause d'une stupide querelle de collégiens. Il se retourna vers sa femme en souriant :

« Tu ne pense pas ?

-Si…tu as raison, Harry. Il parait qu'Astoria est très gentille, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Puis, s'avançant vers son mari, elle déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

_Le 14 Octobre 2015._

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps maintenant, il pleuvait sur la ville. Dans la petite école de banlieue, une classe n'allait pas tarder à se ruer hors de la classe en entendant la sonnerie de la récréation.

Aujourd'hui, Il n'était pas là.

Albus, installé au milieu de la salle, ne bougea pas d'un micromètre lorsque la cloche résonna dans le petit établissement. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arriverait s'il osait mettre un pied dehors sans Scorpius. Il ne le savait que trop bien en fait.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Scorpius n'était pas là. Scorpius était malade, une petite grippe sans grande gravité mais qui l'avait empêché de venir à l'école aujourd'hui.

Une voix grave de femme se fit entendre non loin de lui.

« Tu ne vas pas dehors avec tes petit camarades Albus ? »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers l'adulte en face de lui. Ce n'était qu'Annabelle, leur professeur. D'une voix presque murmurée il lui répondit qu'il préférait rester à l'intérieur, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. La jeune institutrice lui sourit et, ayant l'habitude de dire qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les enfants pour des broutilles, le laissa seul dans la classe.

Il renifla un peu et souleva son pupitre pour attraper le livre qu'il était entreposé à l'intérieur. C'était un roman que sa maman lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux commencèrent à suivre doucement les lignes inscrites sur la page…Et finalement la cloche sonna de nouveau, marquant la fin de la récréation. Il referma l'ouvrage avec déception et regarda ses camarades entrer dans la classe, suivit par Annabelle.

_7 Avril 2023_

C'est le printemps, le ciel au dessus de la tête des deux jeunes gens installés dans le jardin du plus jeune est d'un bleu si parfait qu'il leur en paraît irréel. Cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'a pas fait beau, le printemps était plutôt humide dans la région. Cependant, ils profitent de cette journée ensoleillée pour penser à autre chose qu'à tout cela.  
>En cette belle journée ensoleillée, Albus à invité Scorpius à manger chez lui. Douze ans sont passé depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré devant ce même jardin mais rien n'à changer entre eux, ils ont juste grandit, leur personnalité c'est affirmé, mais leur complicité est resté la même.<p>

Les deux jeunes gens sont en vacances depuis quelques jours, le break de printemps a toujours été leur préféré, avec l'été bien sur.

Cette année, c'est leur dernière année à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Dans quelques mois, les deux jeunes gens seront diplômés de Serpentard. Mais pour le moment, ils sont en vacances, les dernières avant les ASPIC, et ils comptent bien en profiter.

Ginny sortit la tête de la cuisine et lança aux deux garçons qui somnolaient dans l'herbe fraîche :

« Les enfants, venez chercher vos plats, c'est prêt.  
>- Oui 'man. »<p>

La mère du plus jeune les regarda se lever et avancer vers la porte avec un air tendre. Depuis le temps qu'elle les voyait tout les deux, c'était un peu comme si Scorpius était devenu son fils lui aussi, d'ailleurs, Astoria lui avait confié qu'elle ressentait la même chose envers Albus. Quelque part, cela la rassurait, car elle savait qu'au moindre problème, les enfants serraient entouré que ce soit d'un coté ou de l'autre. Qui l'aurait cru de la part de deux familles comme les Malfoy et les Potter ? La guerre avaient définitivement changé bien des gens, et Draco et sa femme s'étaient avérer être des gens très agréable à côtoyer, quand on les connaissait.  
>Les deux adolescents passèrent la porte de la cuisine en riant. Ginny se retourna et les regarda prendre leurs plats. Albus fit le tour de la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de ressortir avec Scorpius.<p>

« T'inquiète 'man, tout va bien. »

La jeune femme soupira. Là était l'un des gros problèmes que rencontrait son fils, il était beaucoup trop attentif et démonstratif. Il donnait tout aux autres et peinait à s'ouvrir à eux par la suite. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? A chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'en parler avec lui elle c'était retrouvé face à un mur ! Elle lança un dernier regard par la fenêtre et regarda les deux garçons qui mangeaient avec entrain dans le jardin, et finalement sortit de la cuisine.

Sur l'herbe, Scorpius racontait le dernier tour qu'ils avaient joué au concierge de l'école, juste avant de partir en vacances, avec d'autres amis de leur année. Albus l'écoutait attentivement, riant et souriant, imaginant parfaitement son ami et ses camarades dans les situations qu'il lui décrivait. Leur groupe était étrangement disparate, on y trouvait des Serpentard, des Serdaigles, bien utile pour trouver les points faibles de chacun de leurs plans, quelques poufsouffles aventureux et même des Gryffondors.  
>Finalement, il y eut un blanc dans la conversation et Scorpius finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…<p>

« Al…pourquoi tu viens jamais avec nous ?  
>- J'ai pas le temps Scorpius, tu sais bien que j'ai des cours en plus et…<br>- Mais pas le samedi !

- Dit moi la vraie raison Al… »

L'interrogé plongea son regard dans son assiette de frite, cherchant une excuse à dire à son ami. Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout pas à lui, mais que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir car l'un des mecs de Gryffondor de son groupe s'en prenait à lui tous les jours dès qu'il n'était pas là ! Alors se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui…non merci.

« Je…  
>- Al, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes…au moins une fois. Tu es toujours seul dans ton coin…Je sais que tu préfères lire que jouer des tours au gens, mais pour me faire plaisir.<br>- Oui, je sais…je…je vais essayer… »

Scorpius fit un grand sourire à son ami.

« Je serais avec toi tout le temps, je te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. J'te jure qu'on ne se fera pas prendre.  
>- Si tu veux. »<p>

Ils finirent de manger en silence et retournèrent poser leurs couverts dans la cuisine avant d'attraper leurs sacs pour aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse. L'occupation de l'après midi avait été sujet a une légère dispute entre les deux garçons, l'un préférant tranquillement resté à lire un livre dans l'herbe, plutôt que de courir dans la rue la plus populaire du Londres sorcier. Albus n'était clairement pas à l'aise en société, contrairement à son ami qui lui paraissait rayonner des qu'il y avait du monde autour de lui.

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour attraper le bus qui les amènerait dans le centre de la capitale, Albus observait son ami qui marchait d'un pas vif. Scorpius avait bien changé depuis leur enfance. Tentant de se détacher de l'image droite et fière de son père, il avait pris exemple sur les jeunes moldu et portait des vêtements que Albus qualifiait en rigolant de 'sac poubelle'. Albus était resté bien plus sage et arborait un style vestimentaire bien plus neutre que son ami, qui se moquait souvent de lui en l'appelant « son petit goth' ». De plus, il était bien plus frêle physiquement et préférait largement rester dans son coin que de se mêler aux autres. Scorpius était beaucoup plus amène à faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes.  
>Si l'on avait du résumer la situation en quelques mots, on aurait put dire que le garçon le plus populaire d'Hogwarts était le meilleur ami de celui qui était le moins apprécié. Et c'est peut être cela qui empêchait la moitié des élèves de faire de Albus un souffre douleur.<p>

Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, Albus reprit son masque habituel, le visage bas, presque inexpressif. Il avançait à coté de Scorpius, le regard planté dans le sol. Scorpius lui jeta un regard et soupira. Il savait bien qu'Albus n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres, mais il fallait quand même admettre qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour se faire accepter non plus.

_14 Juillet 2023_

Trois mois c'étaient écoulé depuis leur petit pique nique dans le jardin. Scorpius avaient réussit à faire venir son ami à une de ses escapades, et cela ne c'était pour ainsi dire pas très bien passé.  
>MacLaggen, l'un des Gryffondor du groupe, avait en effet trouvé que forcer c'étais une très bonne occasion pour montrer une nouvelle fois sa supériorité au 'caméléon de serpentard' comme une grande majorité de l'école surnommait Albus. Entre autre à cause de sa capacité à disparaitre tant il ne se faisait pas remarquer. Il l'avait trouvé fort mignon et avait donc décidé qu'il était temps de dévergonder un peu ce garçon trop frêle pour son âge.<br>C'était sans compter le grand blond qui, par chance, était arrivé dans les toilettes justes à temps et avait sauvé Albus des mains baladeuses du griffon. Après quoi Scorpius avait décidé d'arrêter de trainer avec le groupe, incapable de continuer avec celui qui avait tenté de violer son meilleur ami.  
>Seulement cette mésaventure n'avait pas que choqué Scorpius uniquement parce que c'était de viol dont il était question, mais aussi pour ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressentit en voyant ces deux hommes dans ces toilettes. En fait non, c'était surtout ce sentiment amère de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant les mains de MacLaggen sur Albus…<br>Si tout cela c'était arrêter là, il n'en aurait peut être pas été autant affecté. Cependant, depuis ce jour, il ne regardait plus son ami du même œil, et cela le dérangeait, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, ou peut être ne voulait il pas comprendre, ce que pouvait bien être cette boule qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son ventre depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'il avait tâcher d'oublier, et ce, bien avant cette histoire avec le Gryffondor. 

L'année était donc à présent terminée, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient en attentes de leurs résultats d'ASPIC qui leurs permettrait de choisir leur orientation pour l'année suivante.  
>Ce soir là, Albus l'avait invité à venir dormir chez lui, ses parents étant partis faire leur sortie en amoureux mensuelle. James était depuis bien longtemps parti de la maison et Lily était sortie avec des amis au cinéma et ne rentreraient que bien plus tard, voir pas du tout si elle décidait de restée chez une de ses amies. Scorpius, en l'état actuel des choses, aurait sûrement dit non s'il n'avait pas connu la peur qu'avait son ami de se retrouver seul chez lui la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, le sauvetage de la dernière fois lui avait encore montré à quel point il tenait encore ce rôle de chevalier protecteur auprès de lui.<br>C'est donc avec un léger sac sur l'épaule qu'il traversa la rue et sonna chez Albus.

« Entre ! C'est ouvert ! »

Le blond poussa la porte et enleva ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Al, t'es où ?  
>- Dans la cuisine »<p>

Scorpius passa la porte de ladite cuisine, et le trouva avec un joli tablier rose _(sûrement à sa mère)_ en train de faire…la cuisine. Et à la Moldu en plus  
>La vision du mari fonctionnaire <em>(dont il n'avait vraiment pas le profil)<em> rentrant du travail et trouvant sa femme en train de cuisiner avec amour un petit plat pour le repas du soir lui sauta aux yeux, si bien qu'il ne put retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Heureusement que Albus n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur à garder car le tableau aurait été complet…Ce dernier finit par se retourner pour lancer à son invité un 'met toi à table, c'est presque prêt' expéditif.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, et finalement, se retrouvèrent bien vite allongé sur le lit du plus jeune à jouer à la PlayStation _(les avantages à vivre coté moldu)._  
>L'heure avançait, les parties défilaient. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit lorsque, fatigué, ils décidèrent d'arrêter le pompage de neurones à coup de jeux de combats. Al avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au bout du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Scorpius comme une midinette, pour éteindre la console. Il y eut un instant de noir sur la télé, et l'image d'une jeune fille largement dénudée arriva sur l'écran. Albus sursauta et éteint la télé à vitesse grand V.<br>Le silence revint dans la pièce et finalement, Scorpius entendit la voix légèrement tremblante de son ami lui parvenir.

« Euh…tu voulais que je laisse peut être ? »

Le plus vieux resta bouche bée. Que répondre à ça ? L'idée incongrue qu'il aurait préféré le vivre avec lui plutôt que de le voir à la télévision lui passa par la tête mais il la chassa bien vite.  
>Le sexe, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, à vrai dire il n'était même pas sur que Albus ait la moindre expérience en ce domaine…il ne participait jamais aux conversations de dortoir à ce sujet.<p>

« Euh, non…ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de choses…  
>- Ah…j'aurais cru… »<p>

On en découvre tout les jours sur ses meilleurs amis, voilà ce que pensèrent les deux garçons dans une simultanéité parfaite. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot.  
>Prenant son courage à deux mains, le plus âgé finit par dire quelque chose. Les mots sortaient d'entre ses lèvres légèrement bafouillées, pas clairement audible mais quand même compréhensible.<p>

« …qu'est…pourquoi tu croyais ça ? »

C'est le genre de situation ou l'on se demande à chaque seconde qu'est ce qui nous a pris de parler de ça. La gêne était palpable d'un coté comme de l'autre, et l'inexpérience des deux jeunes adolescents l'était presque autant.  
>Le silence était plus présent que les mots et chacun regardait d'un coté de la chambre, n'osant pas faire croiser leur regards.<br>Il eut un léger bruissement de draps du coté du plus jeune et Scorpius sursauta en sentant leurs épaules entrées en contact. Albus venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui, le dos contre le mur.

« Je…Je sais pas… »

Le silence se fit presque pesant. Scorpius tourna la tête et regarda son ami à coté de lui. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague… Ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il…comme s'il était au bord des larmes.  
>Le plus jeune, se sentant sûrement observé tourna la tête vers Scorpius et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre, légèrement tremblante, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.<p>

« Scorpius…tu as déjà… »

Déjà quoi ? Voulu l'embrasser comme à cet instant précis ? Non. Le blond sentait une panique de plus en plus incontrôlable s'emparer de lui.

« Déjà…quoi ?  
>- T'as déjà fait l'amour avec une fille ? »<p>

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Scorpius ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau. S'il y avait bien une question à laquelle il ne s'était jamais attendu de la part de son ami c'était bien celle là.  
>Et que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Oui, évidemment, il avait eu des petites amies et ils avaient franchit le pas décisif depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire il n'en avait eux qu'une a proprement parlés, au début de leur septième année. Mais Albus n'était pas au courant.<br>Cependant l'expérience lui avait laissé un souvenir peu agréable. Les premières fois sont rarement à la hauteur des rêves que l'on s'en fait. Il ne s'était plus jamais réellement engagé depuis.  
>A l'époque, l'idée qu'il aurait pu préférer les garçons ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.<p>

« Euh…oui…  
>-…et avec un…mec ? »<p>

Albus l'étonnait un peu plus à chacune de ses questions. Il s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, vu qu'il était le plus âgé et beaucoup plus extraverti que son ami, il aurait des conseils à lui donner, ou des réponses à donner à ses questions. Mais se le dire et le faire sont des choses bien distinctes et l'un est plus facile à réaliser que l'autre.

« Euh…non… »

Albus ne tourna complètement vers lui et le fixa avec un air qui se voulait sur de lui. Seulement Scorpius connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était mort de peur et qu'il cherchait le courage pour continuer de lui posé des questions.

« Al, Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?  
>- Je… »<p>

Des bruits dans le couloir l'interrompirent. Des gloussements plus ou moins discret, des bruits de pas, une porte qui claque. La chambre de Albus avait la malchance de se trouver juste à coté de celle de ses parents et de toute évidence, ceux-ci venaient de rentrer.  
>Des bruits parvinrent bientôt jusqu'aux oreilles des deux adolescents, soupirs et gémissements pas vraiment retenu…<br>Scorpius, qui avait tourné la tête vers la porte, revint vers son ami dont les joues étaient d'un joli rouge. Le couple Potter avait de toute évidence encore oublié le sort d'insonorisation…

« Al' ?  
>- Je… »<p>

Le châtain prit une longue inspiration et finit par lâcher d'un ton monocorde :

« Je…crois que je suis attiré par les mecs…  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- Ben…je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies donc… »

Les bruits qui venait de la chambre de ses parents ponctuaient leur discutions d'une manière qui aurait presque pu être comique. Les deux garçons avaient tout de même l'impression d'être des voyeurs…Scorpius enchaîna, tachant d'oublier la présence des deux adultes à côté.

« …Tu sais…la…enfin…faut essayer pour être sûr…enfin je pense… »

Il s'en voulu presque d'avoir dit ça. A qui d'autre que lui Albus aurait put demander en cet instant ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et imperceptiblement d'abords, Albus s'approcha de quelques millimètres.

« Scorpius…tu… »

L'interpellé déglutit et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu sais…je…me suis souvent poser la question aussi…comme ça…on sera sur. Hein ? Et puis, on est que tout les deux, personne d'autre le saura, hein ?... »

Il eut un long moment ou aucun des deux n'osa bouger, et finalement, Albus esquissa un mouvement timide. Il s'approcha de Scorpius mais se bloqua à quelques centimètres avant de reculer.

« Je…je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas…  
>- Tu…veux que…je le fasse ? »<p>

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Hésitant d'abord, Scorpius pris son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du châtain. Il y eut un bruit de drap que l'on bouge et quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable qui caressa les lèvres d'Albus. Ce dernier, qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit et son regard croisa celui de son ami.  
>Il y eut un grand bruit à coté, quelque chose qui oscillait entre un cri de douleur et de plaisir, mais les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.<br>Scorpius sentait sa gorge se serrer et ne réalisa que bien des secondes après l'avoir fait qu'il avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de son ami. Ils sentaient ses cheveux entremêler entre ses doigts, et leurs lèvres qui ne se lâchaient pas.  
>Albus bougea et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Le blond lut dans ses yeux la même peur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui mais aussi autre chose…<br>Ses lèvres qu'il venait de goûter mais qu'il dont il voudrait tant retrouver la douceur se mirent à articuler des mots, des mots hésitant, une demande, presque une supplication à peine murmuré mais parfaitement comprise…

« Scorpius…je…si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave mais…montre moi ce que c'est… »

Il savait pertinemment de quoi voulait parler son ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après l'épisode MacLaggen, il lui aurait demandé. Mais peut être que toute cette soirée irréelle n'était en fait que les séquelles de cette mésaventure, peut être devrait il remercier cet idiot de Gryffondor…  
>Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre exactement en quoi constituait l'amour entre homme. Ils en avaient certes une vague idée mais rien de vraiment précis, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que si première fois il devait y avoir, ils préféraient remettre leurs corps entre les mains de quelqu'un en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance. Or, qui de mieux pour cela que son ami d'enfance ?<br>Pour toute réponse, Scorpius caressa doucement la joue de son ami et caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts. Il sentit Albus frissonner sous sa caresse et hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire.  
>Puis finalement, la main voyagea des lèvres jusqu'au cou pour finalement s'arrêter à la lisière du T-shirt que portait le plus jeune.<p>

« Tu es sûr ?»

Albus hocha la tête et pris une grande respiration avant s'approcher de son ami. Sa main tremblante s'approcha de son torse pour finalement se poser dessus et descendre pour se faufiler en dessous et toucher la peau qu'il cachait. Scorpius continuait de le regarder, prêt à tout arrêter s'il voyait que cela n'allait pas. Cependant, il sentait cette adrénaline vicieuse circuler dans ses veines, enflammer le moindre de ses muscles. Il se sentait faible, tremblant, il avait peur aussi même s'il ne l'admettrait pas. Il tentait de garder cet air rassurant et sur de lui pour Albus. Pour lui montrer que tout irait bien, qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

Scorpius était toujours le dos collé au mur, droit comme un i. Albus, à genou en face de lui, lui paraissait trop loin et trop proche en même temps. Après avoir réfléchit une fraction de seconde, le trop loin pris le pas sur le trop prêt et d'un mouvement qu'il trouva un peu brusque, il entoura la taille de son ami pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui, l'installant à califourchon sur ses jambes.  
>Scorpius tentait de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, la situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et il avait l'impression que son inexpérience était un peu plus flagrante à chaque secondes qui passait.<br>Les mains du plus âgé passèrent sous le ample haut de son ami et commença à remonter. Le vêtement ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir qui gisait non loin d'eux, sur le lit. Scorpius se sentait rougir. Il avait toujours pris Albus pour quelqu'un de frêle qu'il fallait protéger, mais le corps qu'il découvrait sous ses yeux et sous ses doigts était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait à ses yeux. Cette peau dorée sous laquelle il voyait bouger les muscles lui procurait des frissons le long de l'échine.  
>Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la maison, ce silence, loin de les rassurer, leur donnait l'impression qu'il était enfermé dans une bulle sans sons. Albus sentait ce regard qui se promenait sur son corps et se sentit soudain gêner d'être regardé ainsi. Il avait cette désagréable impression de ne plus être le possesseur de ce corps, d'en être juste l'utilisateur…<p>

« Scorpius…On peut éteindre la lumière, s'il te plait ? »

Sa voix hésitante avait percé le silence. Elle résonnait, irradiant la peur qu'ils ressentaient tout deux à l'idée de passer ce cap décisif. Scorpius eut un mouvement de tête affirmatif et tendit le bras pour éteindre la petite lampe de chevet qui les éclairait jusque là.  
>Bientôt, tout autour d'eux ne fut plus que fais d'obscurité.<br>Les sensations des mains sur leurs peaux se firent plus présente, les sons autour d'eux emplirent leurs oreilles jusqu'à en devenir presque assourdissant.  
>Un baiser rassurant les unit une nouvelle fois et Albus se laissa glisser sur le matelas, retenu par Scorpius au dessus de lui. En quelques mouvements, ils avaient enlevé le marcel qui recouvrait le torse du blond. Celui, ci, occupé à déposer une myriade de baisser dans le cou de son cadet commença à descendre pour effleurer la poitrine d'Al…<p>

« Scorpius… »

La voix tremblait.

« Oui ?  
>- Je…j'ai peur…J'ai peur pour après…<br>- …Tu veux qu'on arrête ?  
>- …Je suis désolé… »<p>

Scorpius ralluma la lumière. Il souriait, tentant de cacher la déception qu'il sentait monter malgré lui. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Albus dans lesquelles il pouvait lire une peur caché derrière beaucoup de remerciement.  
>Scorpius se laissa retomber sur le coté et attrapa la couverture afin de la déposer sur leur deux corps. Il éteignit à nouveau la lumière et lâcha dans un souffle :<p>

« Bonne nuit Al… »

En guise de réponse, celui-ci vint se blottir contre son ami en murmurant de nouvelles excuses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Albus pour s'endormir, Scorpius, lui, réfléchit encore un long moment à cette soirée irréelle et prit une décision.  
>Quoi qu'il se passe, et quelques soient les choix qu'ils feront, il se promit d'être toujours là pour aider et protéger son ami.<br>Tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime. 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le plus jeune qui se réveilla le premier. La lumière passait tranquillement entre les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Autour de lui, il sentait l'étreinte rassurante de ses meilleurs amis.

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent alors en force et Albus se maudit alors, lui et sa peur maladive. Il aimait son ami, profondément et depuis longtemps, et alors qu'il aurait eu l'occasion d'enfin le lui faire comprendre, il n'avait réussit qu'à le décevoir. Il avait sentit son cœur faire un bon lorsque Scorpius l'avait embrassé, si fort qu'il avait été éttoné de ne pas le trouvé sur le lit plutôt que dans sa cage thoracique.

Il avait toujours su que Scorpius était plus expérimenté et qu'ils ne le voyaient que comme un petit frère. Jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Il n'était pas totalement naïf, et il avait bien sentit le regard de son ami changé, surtout depuis cette histoire avec l'autre crétin de Gryffondor.

La veille, il avait vraiment voulu réussir à montrer à son ami ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait réfléchis longtemps, préparé son plan pour en arriver la ou il voulait, s'assurant que la chaine que la télévision afficherait passerait un programme en particulier. Tout avait été parfait, jusqu'au moment fatidique. Il avait échoué, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il savait que sa dernière chance serait surement ce matin même. Ou peut être plus tard dans l'été, mais il voulait envisager quelque chose avec Scorpius, il devait réussir maintenant, car après, il serait trop tard. Il savait bien comment devenait l'amitié après la fin des études. Ils se verraient moins souvent, car pas dans la même filière, ils passeraient de meilleurs amis à simple amis, puis à connaissance. Et ça, il le refusait.

Il voulait Scorpius. Il l'aimait. De tout son cœur de jeune adulte. Mais il avait eu peur, la veille, si peur que, malgré ses efforts, Scorpius ne l'aime pas. Qu'il soit déçu par son inexpérience flagrante et qu'il ne veuille plus de lui après. Ou que pire encore, il regrette et qu'il n'ait accepté que par pitié.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il se détestait d'être aussi ridicule et lâche. Par moment, il aurait aimé être un Gryffondor, courageux comme son père.

Les sanglots commençaient à douloureusement lui contracter l'estomac dans son faible effort pour les retenir. Il ne devait surtout pas réveillé Scorpius. Le mieux aurait été de s'enfuir du lit, mais les bras de son ami empêchaient toute retraite. Et puis, il se sentait si bien dans cette étreinte, même si, paradoxalement, elle lui brisait le cœur autant qu'elle le réconfortait. Installé contre le torse de ses amis, son visage posé sur sa poitrine nu, reste de leur exploration de la veille, il se sentait à la foi invincible et profondément vulnérable.

Soudain, Scorpius, encore endormis, bougea. Son corps se tourna vers celui d'Albus, et ses bras, jusque là juste posé se le bras du brun, vint enserrer la taille fine du garçon, rejoint par son jumeau. Albus, les joues toujours mouillés, se retrouva le nez dans le cou du blond. Respirant son odeur, il se figea, n'osant faire aucun mouvement.

Les jambes de Scorpius vinrent s'entremêler aux sienne alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'une partie de l'anatomie de son ami était bien plus réveillé que Scorpius lui-même.

Les yeux d'Albus s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, il ne savait soudain plus s'il devait rire, rougir ou pleurer de sa situation. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un choix, il sentit les mains de Scorpius se déplacer sur sa peau, lui provoquant des frissons qui, bien qu'agréable, lui donnait envie de céder à la panique.

Le brun finit par se décider à essayer de réveiller son ami, préférant être gêné tout de suite plutôt que….plus tard, quand il entendit quelques mots, prononcé en un souffle.

« Al…je t'aime tant… »

Tout en disant ce mot, le blond avait approché son visage de celui d'Albus qui, les yeux exorbités, le fixait avec incrédulité. Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia et il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de décider s'il devait réveiller Scorpius ou pas.

Premièrement, Scorpius l'aimait. Deuxièmement, il était actuellement en train de rêver, rêve dans lequel lui, Albus, prenait une place de toute évidence…importante. Scorpius bougea les hanches, se rapprochant encore du corps de son ami qui se sentit réagir à son tour. Le cœur du brun se serra, la peur insidieuse distillant son venin dans ses veines. Il avait peur de ce qui arriverait si Scorpius se révélait maintenant. Le blond s'en voudrait, il refuserait de l'approcher à nouveau. Non. Albus ferma les yeux et les serra très fort tout en tentant de respirer calmement, pour chasser la peur.

Il avait envie de Scorpius, il le savait, depuis longtemps. Sa peur première que le blond ne l'aime pas était injustifiée au vu des paroles de son ami. Que risquait-il a tenté quelque chose ? Parfois, il faut vaincre ses peurs. Et il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

Après une dernière inspiration, il avait pris sa décision. Ses mains jusque la crispées contre son torse se posèrent sur la peau devant lui, pour remonter en une lente caresse des pectoraux jusqu'aux clavicules. La peau sous ses doigts était douce, bien que fraiche, la couverture ayant glissé durant le changement de position de Scorpius. Elle était fraiche, et douce…ses doigts explorèrent les os saillants avant de continuer de monter vers la gorge pâle de son ami pour se glisser dans la nuque, s'entremêlant doucement aux mèches d'or. Puis, il approcha doucement son visage pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Scorpius laissa échapper un gémissement ensommeillé et répondit à la douce caresse. Encouragé par la réaction favorable, Albus s'avança encore et sursauta légèrement en sentant une langue taquiner ses lèvres encore fermé.

Sans laisser l'occasion a ses peur de reprendre le dessus, il approfondit le baisé, laissant une de ses mains jouer avec les cheveux de Scorpius tandis que l'autre retournait se posé sur le torse de son amis. Sous sa paume, il sentait cœur de Scorpius battre tranquillement.

Brusquement, il tendit le corps de Scorpius se coller a lui, lui provoquant de long frisson le long du dos, si bien qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Le baiser se rompit et, alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement du blond, son regard se plongea dans deux orbes gris le scrutant d'un air interrogateur. Sursautant à cette vision inattendu, Albus s'éloigna presque violement de Scorpius, manquant même de tomber du lit en bredouillant des excuses.

« Al….

- Je…pardon, je v…désolé…

- Al, tais-toi »

Obéissant, le brun se tut et se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans le coin de lit ou il avait élu domicile, tentant de retenir les larmes qui avaient décidé de remontrer le bout de leurs nez.

Scorpius le regarda un instant sans trop comprendre. Se souvenant de son rêve, il rougit légèrement, en se demandant si il avait dit quelque chose en dormant, puis balaya ces pensés et se focalisé sur le pourquoi de son réveil et faisant abstraction de sa…tension matinale.

Albus l'avait embrassé. De son plein gré. Il s'était réveillé en sentant que chose lui agrippé doucement les cheveux et des lèvres sur les siennes, une manière on ne peut plus agréable de se faire réveillé cela dit.

Et maintenant, Albus était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit comme si il avait essayé de ….non, il n'avait quand même pas faire ça dans son sommeil ? Scorpius eu soudain peur de ses propres action avant de se rappeler que non, son rêve n'était pas si avancé que ça pour que inconsciemment il ait tenté de violé son meilleur ami pendant son sommeil.

Soupirant, il se rapprocha légèrement d'Albus, qui ne s'écarta pas plus à son grand soulagement et, alors qu'une de ses mains allait lentement se poser sur la joue.

« Albus…explique moi. »

Ravalant ses larmes, Albus releva la tête vers lui et murmura :

« Pardon Scorp' je…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

- Pour hier…je je suis tellement désolé d'être un lâche…

- T'es pas un lâche Al ! Tout le monde à peur, la première fois ! »

Il y eu un long silence. Scorpius laissant ses doigts doucement caresser la peau un peu rêche du visage d'Albus, signe d'un léger début de barbe, il sourit à cette pensée. Albus le regardait avec un air perdu, essayant tant bien que mal de rassemblé son courage pour enfin dire les mots caché au fond de son cœur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour parler lorsque la voix chaude de Scorpius se coupa dans son élan.

« Tu sais Albus…je crois que…je crois que je sais.

-de quoi ?

- Je crois que je sais, si j'aime les garçons ou les filles. »

Albus se figea, une lueur paniqué dans les yeux. Et si il avait eu tord ?

« Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important. Parce que plus important qu'une fille ou un garçon, je crois que je t'aime toi. »

Le jeune Potter regarda son ami, pas vraiment sur de comprendre sa dernière phrase. Il venait de dire quoi là ? Toute trace de courage ou de peur venait de s'envoler, il ne restait plus qu'une totale incrédulité.

« J'hallucine. » lâcha t'il en un souffle. « J'essaye de te dire que je t'aime depuis deux jours, je fais des plans, je combats ma peur que tu me rejette et que tu ne veuille plus me voir, et toi tu oses me sortir ça comme ça. »

Scorpius regarda son ami sans savoir s'il devait rire ou prendre peur.

« Euh…Al ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu compte m'engueuler longtemps parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime ou je peux espérer un bonjour digne de ce nom maintenant que tu as répondu à ma déclaration favorablement ? »

Albus sembla peser le pour et le contre de proposition de Scorpius avant de finalement se décidé. Adressant un grand sourire a son amis, il commença a subrepticement sortir du lit, avant de finalement sauter sur ses pied et courir vers la porte de sa chambre. Malheureusement, Scorpius étais bien plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu attendre la sortie.

Albus se débattit un instant, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'étais pas avec son gabarit de crevette qu'il allait réussir à sortir de l'étreinte de son ami. Se tortillant encore un peu pour se retrouvé face à lui, il laissa finalement tombé la bataille pour se blottir contre lui.

« T'es une vraie girouette, Al. »

Il pouffa, le visage posé sur le torse de Scorpius, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui. Souriant, le blond alla doucement soulever le menton d'Albus et s'approcha lentement pour murmurer « Bonjour Al. » son souffle allant caresser les lèvres tendues de son ami avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Ils se séparèrent un instant, juste le temps pour Albus de répondre un « Bonjour Scorpius » avant d'échanger un second baiser, bien plus long et savoureux.

Tout à leurs occupations, les deux garçons n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'une Ginny rayonnante entrait dans la chambre en lançant :

« Les garçon, il est déjà 11 heures, il faut penser à vous lever ! »

Avant de se figer, interdite, devant la scène devant elle. Elle referma la porte sans un mot avant de se dirigé vers le salon ou, comme tout les dimanche matin, Harry buvait un double café noir avec son exemplaire de la gazette.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant entré sa femme dans la cuisine, le teint légèrement blanc et les mains tremblante.

« Chérie ? »

Ginny sursauta et remarqua enfin sa présence. Les yeux hagards qu'elle leva vers lui inquiétèrent encore un peu plus l'auror qui finit par demander :

« Ginny, il c'est passé quelque chose ?

-… Albus…Scorpius…chambre…ensemble…

- Oui je sais, Scorpius passaient la soirée ici, comme d'habitude,…

- S'embrassaient…

- Euh… »

Lily, qui était entré dans la cuisine au début de l'explication de sa mère s'exclama :

« Ah ! Enfin ! »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

« Comment ça enfin ?

- Mais ça fait au moins un an que Albus me tanne avec son Scorpius, et au moins autant que ledit Scorpius le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit des que Albus ne le voit pas. C'est cool qu'ils aient enfin réussit à se trouver. Même si une telle perte pour la gente féminine reste dommage. »

Harry soupira. Cette famille finirait par réussir la ou Voldemort avait échoué. Son regard dévia jusqu'au escalier et il sourit.

Si Albus était heureux, alors tout était pour le mieux.

23 juillet 2026.  
>Ce jour là, le ciel était tellement blanc qu'il en faisait mal aux yeux. Dans une chambre au premier étage d'une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, deux jeunes adultes étaient occupés à…ne rien faire.<br>Le plus vieux, les cheveux blond et dune dégaine assez peu rassurante était affalé dans un des poufs que contenait la chambre, occupé à regarder son petit-ami, allongé sur le lit en train de faire glisser son crayon sur une feuille.  
>La voix grave de Scorpius retentit dans la pièce, couvrant le bruit du crayon d'Albus.<p>

« Al…je vais partir à Dublin… »

Sur le lit, le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et se releva d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin…  
>- Et je veux que tu viennes aussi. On pourrait se prendre un appart' tout les deux…y a de très bonnes écoles en Irlande, autant en medicomagie que pour le reste, pas forcément meilleures qu'ici, mais on serait loin des parents, et on serait tout les deux….»<p>

Il y eut un long silence.  
>Albus n'avait jusque là jamais envisagé de partir, se retrouver dans une ville inconnue ne lui semblait pas une aventure qu'il se sentait de tenter seul, mais si Scorpius était là…<p>

« Ok. »

A suivre…

[1] ben oui, c'est un môme… Je pars du principe qu'Albus est d'aout et Scorpius de mars, ils n'ont donc pas un an d'écart mais quelques mois. Comme ils sont en juillet, l'un a fêté son anniversaire et pas l'autre !


End file.
